


All in Knots

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Fanfic [31]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Kink Bingo fill "Ropes/Chains"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in Knots

Will watched as Deana circled around him, checking the knots she had made. Her fingers slid across the ropes. He really got excited whenever she decided that she wanted to play like this, whenever she felt the need to take control. He enjoyed putting all the power into her tiny hands. She tugged on the loose end of the red silken rope and he grunted as the coils around his middle went taught.

“Does that hurt, Will?” she asked, looking up at him with concern. Her empathics wouldn’t tell her accurately if the binding was hurting him, especially since he liked the edge of pain it brought him to. She had learned that early on in their experimental loveplay.

“Not much. It’s fine. You’ve been taking lessons in knot tying.” She tucked the end in and patted it down.

She smiled, then knelt at his feet and began wrapping a bright blue silken cord around his ankles, winding it around and through his legs, stacking the coils as she went. “I asked around, people showed me different techniques. It seems there are many names for the same kind of knots. I learned this same knot from Worf and Ro and Geordi and they each called it something different, isn’t that interesting?”

“Mmm hmm.” Will was only half listening, he was enjoying the sensation of being tied up with old fashioned ropes, rather than electronic manacles or a stasis device. He could see his reflection in the window beside him, ropes wrapped from his collarbone to his waist, binding his arms at his sides. When she finished, she’d probably push him down into a chair like she had the previous time they played with ropes. The memory of the last time they had done this came to him and he started to breathe heavily.

“What are you thinking about, Will, share with me.” Deana stood up and poked the rope around his ribs, pressing the fibers against his bare skin.

He gulped and licked his lips. “Last time.”

That brought a smile to her face. “What particularly about the last time?”

“The chair. I really liked the chair,” he looked down into her dark eyes as she stroked his cheek. He would do anything to please this woman. “Could we do the chair thing again?”

“Perhaps. I had something else in mind, but I’m sure we could do both.”

Something else? He teetered slightly, almost losing his balance. She grabbed him around the waist until he felt steady on his feet again. “I’m okay, not going to fall,” he assured her.

Deana eyed her handiwork again. “Maybe we should start with the chair, just to be safe.” She crossed the room and pushed a rounded armchair over behind him. She moved around in front of him and gave him a gentle nudge. He dropped heavily into the chair. After the last time, Deana had cleverly only bound his legs from ankle to knees. He was able to sit quite comfortably in the chair.

She smiled and straddled his lap, leaning forward to kiss him. She broke off the kiss to ask, “Are you comfortable?”

“I don’t think that was really the point.”

Laughing, she kissed him again. “Then I shall rephrase the question. “Do I need to make any adjustments?”

“No, I think you’ve got everything just right. Except that you’ve got far too much clothing on, Deana.”

She stood up and looked him over from head to foot. “I really like this.”

“I know you do. So do I. I like how you get.”

“We need another color rope. Maybe green?” He laughed deeply as she began to shed her clothing. She stopped and looked at him shyly. “Maybe next time, we could switch places.”

He really, really loved this woman.

 

The End


End file.
